loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Webber
Lisa Webber was the main deuteragonist in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, the girlfriend of Jesse Walsh and also the only Freddy Krueger's defeater as seen in the film. She is finally dragged into nightmares along with Jesse and her other friends, which leaves her fate as unknown. Personality Lisa is sociable, sensible, warmhearted and independent as well as sensitive and intelligent. After being aware of Jesse's odd behavior she researches for the murderous killer Freddy Krueger, and encourages Jesse to fight against Freddy’s influence. Being strong and independent, Lisa's courage and love for her boyfriend has ultimately defeated Freddy and saves her boyfriend. Her Story Lisa is raised in a wealthy family, and is a popular girl in Springwood High School. She is best-friends with Kerry, and takes her romantic interest in Jesse Walsh when he moves into her neighborhood. At the beginning of the film, It's revealed Lisa and Jesse share feelings for each other and begin dating while Jesse becomes increasingly erratic under the influence of Freddy Krueger. One day helping Jesse to arrange his room, they discovered a diary owned by the previous owner of the house, Nancy Thompson. Throughout the film Freddy tries to make his way back into the real world by using Jesse’s body and Jesse is terrified and does his best to escape the problem, rather than face it head-on. When he confides in Lisa, Lisa is dubious but she does her best to learn about Freddy and as she starts to believe that this problem may be more than just Jesse’s imagination, she encourages him to fight against Freddy’s influence. She then researches the mysterious killer and leads Jesse to the factory where Freddy used to work. Then, Lisa attempts to help Jesse to realize that Freddy is dead until she sees him manifest in the real-world through Jesse's body. At her pool party, Jesse leaves her after a failed attempt to have sex with her which it confused her. Later that night, Jesse, who has murdered Ron Grady earlier, transforms into Freddy and brutally murders the teenagers at the party. Freddy also tries to kill her, but her proclamations of love weaken his hold over Jesse. Then, Lisa goes to the factory once again, this time facing Freddy Krueger on her own. Then, she uses her power of love try to free Jesse from Freddy's possession, seemingly allowing Jesse to banish him from his body. After this incident, while riding on the school bus with Jesse, their friend Kerry is impaled through the chest by Freddy and the bus careers off the road, revealing them to be again trapped in a dream by Freddy. Her fate is left ambiguous. Trivia *Lisa's fate at the end of the film is unknown. *Lisa is the first Nightmare heroine that kissed Freddy Krueger, followed by Alice Johnson in The Dream Child. *Followed by Maggie Burroughs, Heather Langenkamp Porter, Lori Campbell and Nancy Holbrook, Lisa is the first Nightmare heroine to defeat Freddy and not appearing or mentioned again in the following films. Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Humans